The Cytogenefics Core has been approved as an established Shared Resource of DF/HCC since it's founding. Charies Lee has directed the facility since 2006, after serving as its Assistant Director for six years. Cytogenetic studies can provide insight into regions of the genome that are pathogenetic in various neoplasms leading to an understanding ofthe molecular pathways participating in the biology of cancer. An invaluable function of the Cytogenetics Core is access to consultation for experimental design and data interpretation with the Core Directors. Consultation provides the investigator with guidance and advice regarding the best approach for the goal(s) of a specific study. Services of the Core are primarily focused on human and mouse cytogenetics and include: 1) conventional karyotyping of fissue specimens and cell lines, 2) fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) for metaphase and interphase preparations, and 3) comparative genomic hybridization (CGH) on microarrays. Director: Charies Lee, PhD(MWH) Category: 1.15 (Cytogenetics) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institutional).